


Bobakin: The Kessel Run

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bounty Hunters, Jedi, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance between Boba Fett and Anakin Skywalker I wrote for a friend.</p><p>The Clone Wars have been over for several years.  Boba Fett and Anakin are both adults now, and Anakin never got involved with Padme Amidala.</p><p>Warning: If you are offended by stories of this nature, I encourage you not to read.  It's a tastefully written story, not graphic or sexual, but it is a romance.  I wrote it to see if I could write such a story, and I am quite happy with it.</p><p> </p><p>Boba hunts Anakin on a Space Station for a bounty, but they come across an old smuggler captain wanted by the Hutts.  The only way to escape a space station full of thugs is to make the dreaded "Kessel Run".  Along the way, Boba and Anakin find their feelings are not a rivalry, but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobakin: The Kessel Run

Warning! This story is an AU romance between Boba Fett and Anakin Skywalker. The Clone Wars have been over for years, and both are now adults. Anakin and Padme were never involved with each other in this AU.

If you are offended by a romance between two male characters, please do not read the story. It is tastefully done, not crude, but it is a "Bobakin" pairing.

 

 

Bobakin: The Kessel Run

 

Anakin was getting that bad feeling again. Where the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Someone was thinking about him. His senses felt weird as he jumped out of hyperspace to Station Oasis 2.

"Slowing thrust." Anakin called out to R2.

R2D2 was there, managing some of the controls of his fighter. The droid beeped with curiosity.

Anakin smiled a little "Yeah, we need to make this pit stop before movingon to Christophsis. Not sure why the couplings are burning out. But it shouldn't take long to look at."

Anakin flew his Jedi Starfighter into communication range.

"Oasis 2, this is Jedi flight 1138, requesting permission to land."

The voice on the other end was a bit gruff "State the nature of your business, Jedi."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He figured the tired operator must have been eager to end his shift.

"Pulling in for maintenance and for spare parts. I have all the papers needed, as representative of the Jedi Order."

The operating voice grunted approval "Platform 32B. have your papers ready."

Anakin cut off the com "Somebody is ready for the weekend." R2 whistled quietly, agreeing.

The landing was smooth, and Anakin wasted no time jumping out and signing, showing and triple checking paperwork.

The deck crew looked over his ship and started working on the necessary repairs.

A Figure in armor watched from the control tower, moving swiftly as Anakin took a stroll through the station with his droid.

Anakin relaxed in his walk. The repairs might take maybe an hour or two, and he was in no hurry to go back to Christophsis to oversee the rebuilding of the world, now that the Clone Wars had ended in Victory.

R2 beeped a little and flashed a com link up with Obi-wan on Christophsis.

"I was beginning to miss your snarky wit and cavalier dismissal of your duties. Getting a head start on ignoring the things you need to do when you get here?" Obi-wan smirked.

"Ha ha." Anakin grinned "Very funny. It so happens I had to stop off over Ansion to get my ship fixed. Shouldn't take long."

Obi-wan looked at him funny "Fixed? Don't tell me you decided to get rough with some poor defenseless pirates? We musty maintain friendly relations with anyone trying to kill us!"

"No, Master," Anakin joked "It's not like that. I really had a minor malfunction. Won't take long. I'll be at Christophsis in time for dinner."

Obi-wan nodded but still felt uneasy "Try to get here as soon as you can. Captain Rex is not doing so well. The aging...." he trailed off, not wanting to say any more, but then had another thought.

"How could your ship need repairs? We have a maintenance crew already running things in the Temple."

Anakin shrugged, baffled by the breakdown "Beats me. It just seemed to hiccup, but don't worry, it's getting looked at."

Obi-wan bowed and finished his transmission.

Anakin's smile wore off as he continued walking. Something felt wrong around him.

The station was clean and bright, always making travelers and staff feel comfortable and safe, but something created a disconnect in him. Someone was watching him.

"Stay close, R2." He murmured and looked around.

They walked further past random people and maintenance workers in jumpsuits. A cantina was nearby.

"The Floating Vagabond" Anakin liked how quaint the neon sign was in the main promenade of the station's active community.

It was much better looking than the usual hole in the walls he had been to, but this cantina had seen better days. It was like an old restaurant that was still using out dated equipment and furniture that was probably 40 years old.

He quickly moved to a table in a dark corner and watched the entrance.

A figure in Mandolorian armor entered the cantina. His helmet did not move much, but Anakin could sense the man was scanning the room.

"Too many people here, R2" Anakin whispered "I need to draw him out in a more private place. Wait here."

R2 stayed under the table reluctantly, but trusted Anakin's judgement. He stood up and made sure to make enough noise to get the Mandolorian's attention. Anakin cut through the kitchen and delayed reactions by the staff with a few well placed Jedi mind tricks.

He had no doubt the mandolorian would follow, but he wanted to make it look real enough, desperate enough.

He exited out behind the cantina into a dismal corridor, empty except for all kinds of debris. He waited.

In moments, the Mandolorian burst out of the cantina and searched through the hall. Looking both ways, scanning for life signs, he is bewildered at the Jedi's fast getaway.

Until Anakin lowers himself from the ceiling.

"Hey there!" Anakin smiled. The Mandolorian turned fast, but was pushed back by a blast of the mystical Force from Anakin's hand.

They stared at each other.

"Boba Fett!" Anakin grimaced "I should have known. What do you want?"

Boba Fett did not move from his defensive stance, his disintegrator gun aimed at the Jedi.

"You made some powerful enemies in the Rishi Maze!"

"And now you want to tango with me? How big is the reward?" Anakin asked.

Boba Fett stared from inside his helmet.

"50,000 credits!"

Anakin made an approving face and nodded "Not bad. I'm worth 70, but 50 is a good start. They'll raise it to 70,000 after they learn I kicked your butt!"

Anakin charged, Boba let his jet pack take him up away from Anakin's light saber.

Boba fired his gun several times, but Anakin deflected it. Anakin jumped into the air and tried to take a swip at Boba, but was kicked away by the Bounty Hunter's fast martial skills.

Both landed a distance apart, staring at each other.

"We'll be at this all day!" Boba sort of smiled.

"You're very good, I'll give you that" Anakin smiled. He still waved his light saber cautiously

Their duel was cut short from an old man shouting

"Help! HELP ME!!" The voice called out from deeper within the alley.

Anakin looked past Boba.

"What?" Boba looked at him suspiciously.

"Well?" Anakin looked at him, exasperated "We going to not help?"

"It's none of our business! I have a bounty and you are the bounty....and....we have this THING we have to do!" Boba became equally exasperated.

"Calm yourself, Boba! You can bag me later" Anakin jogged past him to the voice.

Boba blinked at the innuendo "Wait...what? No wait! We have this THING!"

Anakin discovered an old man dressed in a raggedy pilot's outfit, being attacked by two large Gammoreans.

"Hey, piggies! Want to try a better target?" Anakin taunted them, lighting up his saber again.

Boba Fett caught up, and the sight of a Jedi AND a Mandolorian was enough for them to back away.

The old man clutched his ribs and looked up at the young men

"Wow, in 30 years of getting beat up in this system, I didn't think calling for help would ever work! First time for everything."

"Are you okay?" Anakin helped the old man up.

"You have to help me. I have a job to do. I can pay you well."

The man babbled on about his offer. Anakin tried to calm him down.

"It's okay. I'm a Jedi. I'll take you to your ship."

"I hope you're brave" The man looked at him grimly "I'm on the run from the Hutts. Gustarian the Hutt."

Boba rolled his eyes "Okay, the talk is over. We are out of here."

Anakin shrugged him off "You can just go then!"

Boba swiftly aimed his gun while Anakin was facing the old man.

But Anakin was no dummy. He turned and reflected the stun blast away and got up to Boba's face with his saber, knocking his helmet off.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't splatter you all over this alley and leave you for the Hutts to clean up!"

Boba wiped his face, feeling the bruise Anakin gave him.

Both stared at each other, weapons ready. But both were also impressed. They had become the Unstoppable Force and the Immovable Object.

And they were destined to collide!

Anakin particulary stared at Boba's eyes with a hint of admiration even as he was ready to take the Mandolorian's head off.

Boba backed down and grabbed his helmit.

"Let's get this old man back to his ship, then I'll bag you!" The Bounty Hunter motioned impatiently.

As they walked swiftly, the old man talked, trying to distract them from their rivalry.

"Gustarian will find out you interfered and he will send more men. I'm going to need an a co-pilot to pilot my freighter."

Anakin looked at R2 "R2, go back to my fighter, pilot her home to the Temple. I'll rejoin you later."

R2 beeped a little reluctantly, but obeyed. Anakin smiled.

"I've got you covered, Captain....?"

"Sabalom Glitz, at your service. I thank you for your assistance. The Hutt will come after both of you. You are certainly welcome to join me where I need to go."

Boba turned to the man, slightly irritable "And just where do you need to go? My only interest is collecting this Jedi and getting paid!"

Anakin got in Boba's face again "Just let me help this guy, okay? Then we can discuss how I'm going to kick your-"

"-PLEASE!" Sabalom begged them "If you let me show you, the reason I need your help is on board my ship. This is very important!"

Sabalom led them to the hanger bay, but they were cut off by more Gammoreans.

"Gustarian has raised the bounty on you, Sabalom Glitz! And if your misguided companions are wise, they will leave now!"

Anakin stepped in front of Sabalom and raised his saber.

"You may want to rethink this whole idea. Because it's going to hurt!"

The Gammoreans backed up a little.

"How big is the bounty?" Boba scratched his chin.

Anakin rolled his eyes without looking back. "You were after me, Boba. Remember? Don't make me compete for your attention."

Boba shrugged "Don't worry, I'll bag you when this is over, Skyguy."

Anakin felt a tingle in the way Boba tossed out the nickname. It appeared he now had a reputation, thanks to his former padawan from several years ago.

"Ugh, where did you get that nickname?" Anakin frowned.

Boba shrugged, but the goons were now impatient.

"Hey, remember us? You were going to surrender the old man!" The thug leader tried to intimidate.

Boba and Anakin now stood side by side, a very intimidating sight to behold.

"You really want this throw down?" Boba asked.

The Gammoreans growled and open fired.

Anakin, Boba and Sabalom took cover. Anakin deflected their shots, while Boba returned fire.

"Yeah, I guess they do!"

Sabalom looked at the two young men "I don't suppose you have some tricks up your sleeves? We could sure use them now!"

"Tricks?" Anakin looked at him indignant.

"Sleeves?" Boba also responded. "I never leave home without a little of both!"

Boba Fett through a smoke grenade, then charged into the confused crowd of guard thugs. In minutes, all of the gamorreans were incapacitated.

"I could have done that." Anakin said meekly.

Boba looked back at him and smiled "Beat you to it!"

"Yeah, well...." Anakin came out of cover "I didn't want the fight to end so quickly. I mean, where's the fun in that?"

Sabalom took them to his freighter. "I am so sorry, I really need your help. It will probably mean leaving your ship behind, Bounty Hunter."

Boba sighed and looked at Anakin.

"I'm going to help the old man. If you want to bag me for your Bounty, you'll have to come along!" Anakin boarded with Captain Glitz.

"My ship is booby trapped" Boba said confidently. "Yours, unfortunately, is probably going to be scrapped if that R2 unit screws up!"

Anakin looked at him roughly "R2 will be fine! He's a good droid, and he will make is back to Coruscant!"

Boba looked at him, confused. "Why are you even doing this, Jedi? We don't even KNOW this old man!"

Anakin and Boba faced each other, not as adversaries this time. Boba was genuinely curious.

"Why are you risking your life?"

Anakin smiled at him, looking him in the eyes "I have a good sense about people. I can sense Captain Sabalom is a good man. I can feel it. The question you should be asking yourself, Bounty Hunter....is why are you risking YOUR life?"

Anakin walked into the freighter. Boba watched, thinking deeply. Then he followed on board.

"We've got to hurry" Sabalom told them urgently "The port authority is corrupt, and they will refuse us permission to leave, so one of you will have to manage the guns, the other needs to help me prepare the jump to hyperspace."

"I can handle guns!" Boba volunteered.

Anakin looked at Sabalom, confused "Why do you need help making the jump? Can't you do it?"

Sabalom Glitz looked at them both with a wary expression "Well, now, this is where the escape gets complicated. My ship is very old. Gustarian's ships are going to be pushing us to one jump point for escape-The Kessel Run!"

"WHAT?" Anakin, with all his years of cockiness and piloting, went a little pale "You're serious?"

Boba looked at them both "I don't understand."

Sabalom became more urgent as he strapped himself in and revved up the engines "My ship is not fast enough to make a jump in any other direction. We'll be blasted to pieces if we try one of the other hyper lanes. The Kessel Run is the quickest escape."

"And the most dangerous!" Anakin sighed "Nobody uses that route because of the asteroids going through it. Not after planet Kessel blew up hundreds of years ago!"

Boba looked at Anakin "So, is the galaxy's greatest pilot telling us it can't be done?"

Anakin stopped and stared at Boba "You want to collect my bounty, Boba....you better hope I am THAT good! Go strap yourself into the guns. It's going to be messy!"

Boba went to the guns, while Anakin sat with Captain Glitz.

"It means a lot to me that you are helping. I could not do this on my own." Sabalom quietly commented as he flipped several switches and prepped the ship.

The station authorities tried to call out to the freighter, making threats and demanding he surrender his cargo. Sabalom switched off communications and hit the engines.

They blasted off! Anakin and Sabalom gave a little cheer as they burned their way past the entrance to the station and dodged the Station's defense cannons.

"They're really mad now!" Sabalom laughed.

The Hutt was ready, though, and sent fighters after them.

The ship was rocked by some laser blasts, but Boba Fett kept them at bay.

"You got us covered, B?" Anakin asked as he scrambled to make last minute calculations before the jumped.

Boba vaporizes his third fighter as they swoop by, and was getting more sarcastic.

"I'm having fun!" he yelled "I can't remember the last time I had THIS much fun!"

Sabalom pounded on a few more buttons

"Get ready, we're about to do the Kessel Run!!!"

Boba kept blasting away, and Anakin went very fast as he navigated a course.

"Why is this so dangerous? What's the big deal over this Kessel Run?" Boba asked

Anakin tried to explain while working

"See the thing about most hyperspace lanes is that you can jump from point A to point B, right? That's why they are hyperspace lanes to begin with. Now, hundreds of years ago the Kessel asteroid was, in fact, a beautiful planet. Gorgeous world, but something happened. It blew up, leaving just the asteroid we have now and the rest of its pieces scattered over dozens of systems!"

Sabalom nodded and hit thrusters to put them in position "What destroyed that planet, we may never know. Maybe it was a war, a doomsday weapon, a collision. Who knows...."

Anakin punched in the final coordinates "Thing is, the hyperspace lane is now dotted by Kessel's remains in an unpredictable pattern. Instead of going from point A to point B, running it might take you from point A to A point 2, or Point E, F, G, or W. Distance is now a key factor. No one has made a Kessel Run in more than 4 or 5 parsecs. Trouble is, if you need to get, say, 12 parsecs, it's very dangerous! You could smash into a piece of Kessel, clip a wing, and then you have a headache. A big one. But don't worry, Boba. I'm only planning a jump for about 3 parsecs. It's the jump with the fewest cases of vaporized ships!"

"Oh terrific!" Boba distracted himself by firing at more enemy cartel fighters.

"Course plotted!" Anakin called out.

"Making the jump!" Sabalom shouted as the enemy fighters fired around them one more time.

The freighter winds up the engines, and blasts away.

The ship is engulfed in its jump, swirling in the maelstrom. The ship shakes and rumbles, alarms flash all around Sabalom's cockpit.

"Oh, I hope my beauties are okay!" Sabalom holds himself steady in his chair. With difficulty, he reaches over to the communications button.

"Bounty Hunter!" Captain Glitz calls out.

"My name is Boba! Boba Fett" Boba grits his teeth in his gun chair as debris bounces off the ship in hyperspace. "If we're going to die, I suppose it's only polite to mention that!"

"Quite right!" Sabalom looked at Anakin and smiled. Anakin was staring at the com button, in deep thought. He was worried, but he couldn't seem to explain. His cocky nature left him when he was scared for others.

Sabalom tried to put them both at ease "Boba, if possible, I need you to go to the cargo bay and check on....my friends."

"Friends?" Boba asked "How many people are in on this? Why couldn't they help you!?"

"Please, Boba....it may be the most important thing we do now." Captain Glitz says cryptically.

Boba gets out of his chair and rushes to the cargo bay. He is almost knocked off his feet several times.

"How much longer do we have to stay in this lane!?" He shouts.

Anakin reviews the calculations "A few more minutes!"

Boba enters the cargo bay and braces himself as the debris becomes more ominous, banging against the ship more frequently. Parts of the ship feel like they are bending and creaking.

But Boba is awestruck by the sight. Almost a hundred cages are stacked and piled up around the bay. Cages with small life forms 2-3 feet tall.

"You have a large group of....what ARE They?"

"Hang on, Boba!" Captain Glitz announced on the intercom "We are exiting hyperspace!"

Things slowed down as the freighter left the dangerous hyper tunnel. Sabalom stood up from his chair and patted himself with his hands, from shoulders to his stomach.

"Well, still in one piece! Good job...Anakin, is it?"

Anakin smiled "Yes. Anakin Skywalker." The Jedi smiled, rather proud of his feat through the Kessel Run.

"Not bad for 3 parsecs!" Sabalom patted his shoulder.

They walked together out of the cockpit to meet with Boba.

"Maybe one day, I'll try to go farther!" Anakin felt his cockiness return.

Sabalom guffawed "What? You mean make the Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs? Don't be an idiot!"

They shared a good laugh, relieved to be alive.

Sabalom and Anakin joined Boba in the cargo bay. Sabalom started to open the cages, freeing the small furry people. hey were cute, but dignified, with long tails, and lemurish eyes.

"Boba Fett, Anakin Skywalker, Let me introduce you to the Kaadu Paapa. They are part of a civilization living on Planet Kutti Thevango in the Kannada system, when they were kidnapped by Gustarian the Hutt's thugs. They were to be sold to a bunch of stuffy snobs on Nal Hutta."

Captain Sbalom hugged some of the Kaadu as he freed them. They were joyous, with their long tails wagging and big eyes blinking and they chirped as Sabalom greeted them.

Some of the Kaadu greeted Boba and Anakin with a cute but gracious bow.

Sabalom sighed "They were to become slaves of the Huts. PETS!" Sabalom almost spit at the thought.

"Gustarian the Hutt must have picked you to smuggle them..." Boba guessed with a smile.

Anakin smiled also "You rejected the Hutt's money, and chose to rescue them!"

Sabalom smiled and greeted a Kaadu larger than the others, a leader of sorts with red fur.

"This is Slender Loris, leader of this group. He and I worked on a plan, but your arrival on Oasis 2 was a fortuitous one. I could not have...I could not...."

Captain Glitz felt a pain in his side and almost fell to his knees.

Anakin helped him up "Are you okay, Sabalom!?"

Sabalom caught his breath and smiled "Old injury. an old, rather terminal injury. Spent too many years smoking death sticks, and now I don't even have months left, let alone years. Word of advice. Don't pick up the habit."

Sabalom smiled at the two young men and sighed.

"Well, who knew I'd make one last run, a Kessel Run, no less, with a Jedi and a Mandolorian? What a way to finish!"

Boba and Anakin looked at each other silently, and blushed a little.

"Still" Sabalom interrupted "We have one last thing to do. I want to rescue the Kaadu and send them back to their home with freedom, but Kutti Thevango is not a member of the Republic, and is not protected under Republic law. I must bring the Kaadu to Coruscant to plead their case to the Senate, maybe even allowing full membership. Anything we can do to protect them and their world from slavers....well, at my age, it's the least I can do to redeem myself after a life wasted on lesser sins."

"Leave that to me" Anakin smiled again "I know a lot of Senators who can help. I think Bail Organa could help induct the kaadu into the Republic. Sabalom, we CAN save them. All of them!"

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3JJ0vdLN-U

The Kaadu start to sing while the three were talking. Boba, Anakin and Sabalom turn to listen as Slender Loris meditates and leads the Kaadu in a song celebrating their rescue.

Sabalom wipes away a few tears. Boba and Anakin, having live hardened, sarcastic lives, are stopped by the haunting chorus of the Kaadu Paapa.

Boba feels his eyes water and covers his mouth, holding back emotions that had been, up until now, easy to hold back. Suddenly, all material things in the galaxy became trivial as he felt a transcendance in his soul.

Anakin, also overwhelmed by beauty in the song, puts his arms around Boba's waist to comfort him, and Boba puts his hands on Anakin's, cherishing that comfort. Without realizing it, the harmony of the Kaadu have touched their hearts, and the song breaks away whatever wall was between them.

Sabolom listens, and sits with the Kaadu "This is why I could never let them become slaves, why money no longer mattered. How could I help destroy such a people who could be as beautiful as this?"

The song went on, and Boba cried uncontrollably. Anakin helped him out of the cargo bay into the hall.

Boba hugged him close.

"So..." Anakin whispered intimately "I guess...you'll be collecting that bounty after all. I'll set the ship on auto pilot to Coruscant, and let the Senate know of the plight of the Kaadu. You will get your reward, Boba. I promise."

Boba wiped his tears away and sighed as he stared into Anakin';s eyes and caressed his soft face "Oh Ani....I am going to be chasing you for a long time!"

They were very close, and Boba almost started shaking as he held Anakin, afraid to say the words he wanted to say, the REAL reason he had followed Anakin all the way to Oasis -2.

"The chase will never end, and I don't think I'll ever get that bounty!"

Anakin did not hesitate. He plunged to Boba with a deep kiss that almost shook the freighter with as much power as the Kessel Run. Boba's heart almost exploded with a stifled cry of happiness from the most intense kiss that would ever break his resolve. The dream he dared not hope for became real.

Anakin whispered into Boba's ear, simple words that made Boba gasp and tear up again with joy.

after all their adventures, all the danger, temptations and a revelation of hope, Boba and Anakin kissed with madness and allowed themselves to fall into a more private room to celebrate their lives, celebrate victory.

Victory in Anakin's whispered words to Boba

"The Bounty is yours."


End file.
